Uriah Heep
by B1A4xVIXX
Summary: Hello! This are all one shots about Klaine. Every chapter is another heep song, which happens to be chapter 1. M rated, just to be sure ;  and eeeh, I might have to change a little bit of some lyrics. UPCOMING: Shadows And The Wind
1. Introduction

Hey Guys :)

Yep theres a new story coming up!

All chapters are about a different song, all of the songs will be originally from Uriah Heep in this one!

I will make another with only Venice songs or songs that are covered by Venice.

I hope you guys will enjoy!

They might get a little unreal cause well... Songtexts aren't always possible.

Also I apologize for some mistakes I might make, I'm from holland so I'll do my best!

XXJoyce


	2. July Morning

_**July Morning**_

_July, 8.43 AM, Lima, Ohio, United States_

Kurt was walking toward the park and pulled a hand through his hair while listening to a song on his iPhone and he hummed along with it.

_'There I was, on a July Morning, Looking for love.'_

Kurt snickered as he heard it. It, indeed, was July Morning. He looked up. The sun was really shining brightly today and it was really comforting, and let the grass which was wet from dawn, shine and glisten.

_'With the strength, of a new day dawning, and the beautiful sun.'_

He wrinkled his nose as he heard that line. The song seemed perfect for today so he could only hum along and smile happily as the warm sun stroke his face. The birds also seemed happy. He pulled one of the ears of his headphone out and listened to the singing of the birds quietly as he pulled his bag over his shoulder.

_'At the sound, of the first bird singing, I was leaving for home.'_

Kurt snickered again, as Bernie seemed to read his thoughts with the lines he was singing, and he looked around. There were branches all over the streets. The news already had warned them for a storm last night, and a storm it was! The wind had been blowing hard and that was obvious now.

_'With the storm, and the night behind me and a road of my own.'_

Gosh, this was getting pretty creepy. He grabbed his iPhone and started texting Blaine, who was since a few days ago, his boyfriend and he smiled. '**Hey honey, I miss you can you come to the park? X Kurt.**' He sond the message and sat down on a bench, waiting for response.

_'With the day, came the resolution, I've been looking for you.'_

_Uhu,_ Kurt was thinking. _Oh yeah I've been looking for you.. and I found you._ Kurt smiled as he thought about Blaine. His boyfriend had such cute curls when it didn't have gel in it, and he just loved Blaines wide smile. His stomach was getting all warm and tickly at the picture of Blaine in his head.

_'I was looking for love in the strangest places. There wasn't a stone that I left unturned.'_

He had moved to Dalton, and found Blaine. He wouldn't have gone there if Karofsky hadn't been bullying him, so in fact, you could see it as a strange place. Kurt had been looking for a boyfriend since he knew he was gay, but he hadn't find his flame until that day he had spyed at Dalton.

_'I must have tried more than a thousand faces, but not one was aware of the fire that burned.'_

Kurt smiled and shook his head in disbelief. He knew the lyrics to July Morning... Maybe his sentences fit so well with the lyrics because he was thinking foreward... Oh well, who cares. He shrugged and got a response from Blaine. '**I'm sorry, I've got loads of homework, but in my heart, mind and soul I'll always be with you! Lots of love, Blaine.**' It had said and Kurt sighed. Alright, thats one dissapointment.

_'In my heart, In my mind, and in my soul. La la la laa, la la la laa, In my heart, in my mind and in my soul. La la la laa, lala la laa, la la laaaaa. In my heart, In my mind, and in my soul! La la la laa, la la la laa, la la laaaa, la la laaaaa, la la laaaaaaaaaa. Ahhh, aaaah, aaaaaah, aaaaaaaah.'_

_Respect for him._ Kurt thought as the note got pretty high. He wasn't even sure if he could reach that one and keep it that high. Then he read the text again. Heart, mind and soul? Shit even Blaine matched the lyrics. He blinked his eyes.

_'There I was on a July morning - I was looking for love. _

_With the strength of a new day dawning and the beautiful sun. _

_At the sound of the first bird singing I was leaving for home. _

_With the storm and the night behind me and a road of my own. With the day, came the resolution. I'll be looking for you.'_

Kurt stood up and walked home again as the song was finished and he looked a little confused. That had been pretty weird... he opened the front door and walked up to his room, writing another song. He called it Blind Eye.


	3. Blind Eye

_**Blind Eye**_

Kurt sat on his bed and sighed. He had found a kitten on the street, but he was really concerned about it. He was typing the lyrics of the song he had written into his laptop and then he recorded it on his phone. He was still humming it when he heard a _Mew_ and then he just saw pieces of paper on his bed. _Oh great.. _Kurt thought as he lifted the kitten up. ''Lucky I have just finished typing it to my computer..'' He said and the kitty just stared at him. He looked up as the sun already started to rise again, which he thought was pretty strange, because he hadn't slept yet..

_Stranger then the sunrise, darker than the night_

Kurt sighed as he blew out the candle on his night stand. The branches from two days ago still were laying on the street and he scratched the kitten under its chin. It Mewled again and started to rub against Kurts leg.

_Fiercer then a rainstorm_

Kurt looked at the picture of him and Blaine on the beach. He really did miss Blaine. This stupid exams really did have to hold them seperated for two weeks? He sighed heavily and kept stroking the kitten.

_This is a mans delight, this is a mans delight. Weaker then a moment, and hot as any fire._

He sighed as he stared at the picture again. Man he really wanted Blaine to be here with him, taste his lips on his own, touch his hair.. _Stop thinking and try to sleep._ He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

_Blinder than the blind eye, this is mans desire, this is mans desire._

He dreamt. He dreamt he was on a boat, on the sea, together with Blaine. It was a really nice sight. But after a moment, Blaine dissapeared and everything just got black.

_I ran to a place in the open sea, where I pledged my whole life to the sun, it was good for a while I could laugh I could smile, but when I woke up one day the sun had gone._

Then, in his dream, Karofsky was chasing him, holding a knife tightly in his hands, raising it as he came closer to Kurt.

_So,what of my meaning? What am I trying to say? What are my cautions? I'm a man, anyway, I'm a man, anyway, Im a man, anyway, I'm a man, anyway, I'm a man, anyway._

Kurt shot up as his alarm clock ringed and he hit it to snooze the anoying thing and he was breathing heavily. _Shit. That was creepy..._


	4. Across The Miles

_**Across The Miles**_

_(this song isn't originally by Uriah Heep, though they did cover it once, it's originally by Survivor. And, originally its about a girl, but I changed that into boy)_

Blaine groaned as he was on the plane to his sister, who happens to live in Brazille and he wrote something down on paper.

_'When I'm all alone, on a distant path,'_

He smiled. He would sing it to Kurt when he got back. He already missed him, though he just left him at the airport. They had spent the night together and it really had been amusing.

_'And my ticket home, has been torn in half.'_

Well, that wasn't true.. but it did feel like it at the moment. Kurt meant everything to him. He was just perfect. His voice, his looks, his inside, his smile.. he could go on and on but that wouldn't really help him much. He sond Kurt a quick text, that was made of _'I miss you, love you and see you soon! -Blaine'_ He waited patiently and got on writing again.

_'Oh, I can hear your voice. Boy, I can feel your touch. Across the miles tonight.'_

Blaine smiled again at that nights memory. They had the Andersons home for themselves, since his mom had taken her flight to Brazille two days ago. Tomorrow was his sisters 25th birthday, and his mom had forced him to go. He sighed and daydreamed about yesterday. He and Kurt had watched a movie, and at the evening they had made out, which turned into something different. They had never gone ferther then touching eachother, but they had made love last night.. and Blaine could tell, it had been amazing. And he knew he wouldn't have wanted his first time to be with anyone else then Kurt Hummel.

_'On the road again will it always be, That the dream has changed, On its way to reality.'_

Oh yeah, his dream had became reality.. only now it looked more like a nightmare. He missed Kurt. The plane started landing and Blaine wrote another sentence down.

_'Oh but the thought of you, Strange how it pulls me through, Across the miles tonight'_

He smiled. Kurt will always pull him through any situation. When the plane landed, he collected his shit and got out. When he was at the airport, he saw his mom and sister. With a smile on his face he walked toward them, pulling both of them into a hug. ''Hey mom, Alice.'' He said and they greeted him back. His sister grinned. ''Hey little brother. How are you doing?'' She asked. Blaine smiled again. ''Pretty good actually.'' he replied and his sister grinned teasingly. ''Mom told me you finally got your love? How's she like?'' She asked. Blaine sighed, he was getting used to his sister teasing him with the fact that he's gay. ''Kurt? He's amazing.'' Blaine smiled widely. ''Ah... so his names Kurt huh?'' Alice studied his face. ''Your hair's a mess.'' she said. ''Well, I didn't do anything about it since yesterday morning. Didn't have much time.'' Blaine shrugged. His sister wiggled her brows. Blaine sighed again. ''Shall we go to your house?'' Blaine asked annoyed, to change the subject. ''Sure. Lets go.'' She smiled and they walked to the car, throwing Blaines crap in the back of the car and they drove there. When they got out, Blaine grabbed his stuff and brought it to the guest room. He grabbed the paper again and started writing again.

_'And I am sending you this message, Through the wires tonight, Just close your eyes and hold on tight, And here I am concentrating boy, With all my might, Now the sound of your laughter, Trails off through the midnight sky.'_

Blaine started singing the part that he already had softly and then he heard a hysteric laughter from behind the door and he sighed. ''Alice!'' he said annoyed and she walked in. ''Ouch Blaine! You're infected with love!'' she snickered and Blaine buried his face in his hands annoyed. ''Do you have a picture of him?'' She asked then. Blaine nodded and showed her a picture of him and Kurt at their garden, together in the grass. ''Ooh, I get it. He's hot.'' She licked her lipst teasingly. ''Yes I know.'' Blaine snapped. ''Al, you're annoying me.'' She giggled and kissed Blaines cheek. ''I'm sorry Doctor Jones, I'll be leaving then.'' She walked out and Blaine started writing again.

_'As the miles go by cities come and go, When you close your eyes, And listen to the radio, Boy can you hear my song, The signal is clear and strong, Across the miles tonight.'_

He then had fallen asleep, and the next day, his sisters birthday went over, slowly, but smoothly and he was now on his plane back home. He and Kurt hadn't even texted, since they were in different countries, now he was back in America, but he didn't text Kurt yet. He wanted to surprise him. He wrote the last part down.

_'And I am sending you this message, Through the wires tonight, Just close your eyes and hold on tight, And here I am concentrating boy, With all my might, Now the sound of your laughter, Trails off across the miles.'_

When he got on the airport he took the first taxi to Lima, Ohio and that night, he had sung to Kurt. And Kurt loved it.


	5. Come Back To Me

_**COME BACK TO ME**_

Blaine really loved Kurt... He really did. How could he have been this stupid? How? Now Kurt broke up on him. He buried his face in his hands and groaned. As he looked up, he saw Kurt walking away. How the hell could Blaine have let Rachel kiss him? He should've pushed her off.. The movement had caught him off guard, which is why he didn't pus Rachel away. Now Kurt thinks Blaine was cheating on him! He had explained it to Kurt.. but he didn't believe him. He had to do something to make this up to Kurt. He knew how. He'd go to McKinley and sing a song for Kurt. And he knew the right song. _Come Back To Me_. Yes, thats a great idea mr. Anderson! He grabbed his phone and when Kurt was totally out of sight, he searched Mr. Shuester's number on google and then called him. ''_Will Shuester.''_ it sounded as Shue picked up the phone. ''Hey, it's Blaine Anderson.'' He smiled. ''_Oh, Hello Blaine. What can I do for you?''_ Blaine could hear Shue was smiling. ''Could I use your stage tomorrow? I need to make something up to Kurt.'' He said then and swallowed the lump in his throat. ''_Sure, thats no problem.''_ he heard and a smile formed around his lips. ''Thanks a lot!'' ''_No thanks. Well, I'm going to break this conversation, since I still have to cook. See you tomorrow then.''_ Will said. ''Yes, see you tomorrow. Bye.'' Blaine ended the call and rushed to his computer to print the lyrics, and he spend the whole evening reading them through and practicing the song. He also had printed the guitar notes of the song, and he tried that out aswell. ''Doesn't sound that bad.'' He said to himself and smiled while he looked at the photo of him and Kurt that was on his night stand. ''_The power of love can bring such pain, I still love you... I just love you.''_ He sang then and a tear rolled down his cheek. He was crazy about Kurt... How his hair waved in the wind, his smile, when he blushed, his laugh, sense for fashion... He loved everything about Kurt. He lay down his guitar and walked to the bathroom, taking a shower and then he brushed his teeth and got to bed. The next day he called Dalton to say that he was sick. He opened his closet and sighed. He grabbed a striped V-neck T-shirt and jeans. He put his sneakers on. ''Alright 're going to get your love back today..'' He said to himself with a weak smile and pulled a hand through his curly hair while he put his guitar in the suitcase. ''There we go.'' He tugged the case toward his car and placed it in the back of it, then he sat down in the drivers seat and started the car, driving toward McKinley. When he got there, he got out of the car, closed and locked it and then scuried to the auditorium. Shue opened the door for him. ''Hey Blaine.'' He smiled. ''Hello Shue.'' Blaine smiled back at him. ''Stage is yours.'' Will said and Blaine nodded, climbing on the stage and taking his guitar out of the suitcase. He saw the whole group looked confused and Kurt looked disgusted. He sighed. _This might not be as easy as I think it is..._ He sat down on a chair and pulled his guitar on his lap, taking the microphone and he looked straight into Kurt's eyes. ''Kurt, I really love you. Yesterday was just a misunderstanding. I... want to sing this song to you. Listen carefully to the lyrics please..'' He said and he noticed Kurt folded his arms and gave him a nod. He started playing the notes and then he started singing aswell.

''_Alone again,_

_I feel so alone again._

_With this emptyness I just can't hide_

_Picture me with a broken heart_

_See the tears run down my face_

_Everything I had is gone_

_Everything is gone_

_Loneliness still lingering on_

_Everything I thought was mine_

_Come back to me,_

_Can't we try it one more time_

_Come back to me.''_

Blaine looked up and he saw some tears rolled over Kurts cheek and he smiled lovingly at Kurt before going on.

''_I know I'll find another love in time,_

_But you'll always be there in the back of my mind_

_The power of love_

_Can bring such pain_

_I still love you, I just love you_

_Alone again, I'm so alone again_

_With nothing but you on my mind_

_Can't you see _

_What you've done to my life_

_What can I do to win you back again_

_Everything I had is gone_

_Everything is gone_

_Loneliness still lingering on_

_Everything I thought was mine_

_Come back to me,_

_Can't we try it one more time_

_Come back to me.''_

Kurt was actually crying now and ran on stage, pulling Blaine into a big hug, holding him tight against him. ''Oh god that was so sweet of you!'' Kurt mumbled and then he pulled back to look at Blaine. ''Y-you we're telling the truth right?'' he asked then. Blaine nodded. ''Yes, I only love you Kurt. It will always be you.'' Blaine smiled and then noticed the whole group was staring at them, most of them openmouthed and he blushed slightly. ''Want me to make this up to you?'' he asked Kurt in a low voice. ''Hell yeah.'' Kurt laughed and took Blaines hand, tugging him along to the audience.


	6. Heartless Land

_**HEARTLESS LAND**_

_(This song is probably one of the most amazing Uriah Heep songs! The text is so beautiful that I just HAD to use it! I hope you like it!)_

Kurt was crying, with his head buried in his pillow. He was getting sick of the homophobes. Sick. Totally sick. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? It's not like he had chosen his sexuality! He groaned as he pushed himself into a sitting position, to put one of his CD's, called Sonic Origami in his CD player and he listened quietly. Until Heartless Land came up. He started humming along softly and turned on his back, carefully listening to the lyrics.

'_I know the world is full of light, So why can't things just work out right, Oh take me, take me, From this heartless land, It used to be so full of love, But now it's only push and shove, Oh take me, take me, From this heartless land'_

He nodded quietly to himself. _God yes, pleasee take me from this heartless land.._ he thought and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like crap. A few bruises on his face and stuff and he decided to sing Heartless Land, record it and send it to Blaine. He pushed 'record' and he took a deep breath.

'I know the world is full of light

So why can't things just work out right

Oh take me, take me

From this heartless land

It used to be so full of love

But now it's only push and shove

Oh take me, take me

From this heartless land

Just a breath of new life

Into an empty sky

From deep inside, where love must lie

No need to play the perfect fool

Stand up for love, break the rule

Oh come with me

You know that you can

I see the sky, I see the ground

What's in between must now be found

There is no life

Inside this heartless land

Just a breath of new life

Into an empty sky

Somewhere in your soul

Where love must lie

And I say ... come to the light

Everyday is getting closer

To your sweet surrender

Out of the cold

'Cause I found a way

That we can fly forever

With direction and peace of mind

The river will flow

Come to the light, my love

'Cause I need you here

I need you here tonight

The chains of love they run so deep

But the hand that writes the law is weak

Oh take me, take me

From this heartless land

'Cause it's the place the broken go

The place that we don't want to know

There is no love

Inside this heartless land.'

He stopped the recording and sond it to Blaine. A few minuits later he got a response.

'**Wow! Its awesome love! You just have such an angelic voice! -Blaine'**

Kurt grinned and smiled then. _That should be a song everybody respects..._


	7. Cry Freedom

_**CRY FREEDOM**_

_Blaine_

He was listening to the taller boys story. He couldn't believe that people were so cruel sometimes. I mean, just because Kurt was gay, people beat him up and called him names. Kurt was crying, his face buried in the crook of Blaines neck. Blaine whispered a sentence softly, in a humming tune. He made it up in his mind, but he wanted to cheer Kurt up a little with one of the things he loved, music.

_'He told a story, I listened with my eyes closed, so sad, but so true.'_

He sang softly, his lips at Kurts ear. Kurt sighed at the sound of Blaines voice. Blaine was relieved he sounded contended, though his voice was still shaking, brokenly. _''I love you.'' _ he whispered into Blaines ear.

_'He whispered softly, I asked him why he did so, he knew that I knew.'_

Luckily for him, he knew Kurt wasn't a very good skater, and he decided to tease him with that fact. They had gone iceskating last weekend. It was fun, but Kurt almost broke his bones because he couldn't steer. Blaine had laughed, but also helped his boyfriend.

_'He was a skater, the ice was his second home, the country's finest, everyone could see.'_

He snickered as he heard Kurts soft chuckle and felt a poke in his back. Blaine thought deeply for another sentence, still humming the song softly. Kurt smiled and pushed him down on the bed, leaning over him. ''_Hmmm, I have a plan._'' he whispered and that gave Blaine another idea. While he wrapped his arms around Kurts back, he sang another sentence softly.

_'He had a plan, to break across the border. Instead of waiting for the powers that be, Cry freedom, sweet freedom. Tell the whole world to get ready.'_

He chuckled as Kurt started kissing his neck and he ran his fingers through Kurts hair, wrapping his legs around Kurts. He decided to continue teasing him, by singing another sentence.

_'Cry freedom, sweet freedom, tell the whole world, that we're ready.'_

He then pressed his lips to Kurts, running his tongue over his lowerlip, asking for entrence, with a smirk on his face. Kurt opened his mouth and he slipped his tongue inside, stroking it gently against his boyfriends before pulling back again and whisper another sentence.

_'He said goodnight, but just as I was leaving, a black car came into vieuw. And waiting there, they could hear me breathing, they knew that I knew.'_

Kurt gave him a tug at his hair, begging for his lips back on his and Blaine gave in, rolling on top of him. Kurt smiled and slid his hands down to rest them on Blaines ass and Blaine, half breathless, again got words out of his mouth, though he wasn't able to sing right now.

_'Cry freedom, sweet freedom, tell the whole world, to get ready. Cry freedom, sweet freedom, tell the whole world that we're ready.'_

He went back to kissing Kurt and he smiled as he heard a moan escape from Kurts throat, who was unbuttoning Blaines shirt already and moved his lips to Blaines ear. _''Would you mind if it's just you and me tonight? I mean like.. do you want to do it?''_ Kurt whispered and Blaine chuckled. Kurt was just laying words into Blaines mouth.

_'Insane questions, they asked me what did I know. So strange, they let me go.'_

Kurt raised his brow, still waiting for Blaines answer. Blaine nodded, replying with the next sentence.

_'But one more try, the stronger our love grows, I know, that you know.'_

Blaine pulled Kurts shirt over his head, kissing down from Kurts jaw toward his belly button, mumbling the last words of his self written song.

_'Cry freedom, sweet freedom, tell the whole world to get ready. Cry freedom, sweet freedom, tell the whole world, that we're ready. Cry Freedom, Sweet Freedom.'_

He then opened Kurts pants with the zipper and shove it down his legs..


	8. On The Rebound

_**ON THE REBOUND**_

_Blaine_

Blaine smiled and looked around at the party he had set up. David would be there, Wes would be, Johnathan would be, and ofcourse, the rest of the warblers. Blaine grabbed a paper and started writing some words down, drawing hearts all over the page. He was so madly in love with Kurt! He couldn't keep him out of his damn mind. Wes was looking over his shoulder. ''Ah, you gonna perform this tonight?'' He asked. Blaine looked up. ''Wasn't planning on it...'' He said. ''Dude! You really need to tell Kurt you like him, or he will never know.'' Wes said and Blaine sighed. ''I guess your right. I mean.. what can I loose?'' He asked and Wes shrugged. Blaine read through what he had put down.

_'On The Rebound, On The Rebound.'_

He raised his brows. _Great._ What the hell was that supposed to mean? He sighed and looked at Wes, who was reading along over his shoulder, gesturing for Blaine to go on. Blaine took a deep breath and thought about Kurt.. He had fallen for Blaine since he had seen him, Blaine knew cause Kurt told him.. Damn! Kurt just had a great smile, beautiful face, nice figure... hell, he even liked the way Kurt walked... how he wrinkled his nose... how he.. _Cut it off..._ He thought and got on with writing.

_'Thats how you fell for me. That's how you changed my life, you cut me like a knife.'_

Wes frowned. ''What the hell Blaine?'' he asked and Blaine chuckled. ''I know, it just needed to go with life. And actually, it hurts when Kurt isn't near to me..'' He blushed at the confession and sighed when David also came in and he and Wes started putting chips in bowls. He really needed to speed up.

_'On the rebound, on the rebound. You came, you saw, you took. It only took one look, and baby I was hooked.'_

Then he heard Kurts voice behind him. ''Blaine, what are you doing?'' He asked. Blaine turned around to look into the boys face. He gasped. ''Nothing.. just writing a song.'' He smiled slightly and lifted his paper up. ''Its getting a little busy in here, I think I might finish this off in my room, Wes needed you.'' he said and smiled. Kurt nodded. ''See you later then!'' He scurried over to Wes and Blaine hurried toward his room, to finish his song.

_'On the rebound, its a replay. On the rebound, its a replay. On the rebound, its a replay. Your love was on the rebound. On the rebound, you came and took my soul. You came and left a hole, where your love used to be. On the rebound, on the rebound. You like to drown in your tears, And after all these years, you give your pain to me. On the rebound, on the rebound, its a replay (etc. xD)'_

Blaine smiled as he finished it and that night he performed it to Kurt, and now he is his boyfriend!


	9. I Can See You

_**I CAN SEE YOU**_

_Kurt (2001, may 6th)_

_He got in the car and his mother drove him toward school. Kurt sighed. He liked school, but he disliked the bullying. People said he was gay, because of his voice andhis sense of fashion. Come on, he wasn't gay. Atleast, that was what he thought at that age. He got out of the car when he got there, and kissed his mothers cheek. ''I see you after school!'' He said and ran into class, just at time and sat down beside Mercedes. They made some work. When school was out he got home and took a shower. Then the phone rang and he took it. ''Kurt Hummel.'' He said and smiled a little. ''Hello Kurt, It's the hospital here. Can you get your daddy on the phone please?'' The woman asked. ''He is at his work.'' Kurt said and nibbled his lip worriedly. ''Oh.. can you call him and tell him he's got to go home? Your mom passed away by a heart attack...'' She said and Kurt dropped the phone, running outside toward Mercedes home. The next days passed very fastly and then he just waited... waited for something special to happen..._

Kurt (2011, may 6th)

Kurt sat on his bed, staring at a picture of his mother with tears in his eyes. Today his mother was eight years dead. He still missed her. A lot. Then his phone rang and he took it. ''No, she's dead.. this is her son.'' He said and blushed when he heard it was Blaine. ''Oh... hey Blaine, it's Kurt...'' he said. ''Kurt? Something wrong? Oh it's 6th of may right?'' He asked then and Kurt sighed. ''Yes.. it is. I kind off.. do you want to go to the graveyard with me? I... you don't have to.'' He blushed. ''Sure. I'm on my way.'' he said and hung up his phone.

Blaine (2011, may 6th)

He got into his car and put a cd on. He looked through the rearvieuw mirror and then he blinked his eyes. He looked at the picture of Kurt, taped to his desk. He should tell him today, just to cheer him up... He really was in love with Kurt... he just was too much of a chicken to tell him. He drove for an hour and then parked in front of Kurt's home. He got out, locked his car and knocked on the door, Kurt opened it with red eyes, sniffing and tears on his cheeks. Blaine automatically pulled him into a hug. ''Kurt baby, It's gonna be okay.'' He hushed and Kurt burried his face into the crook of Blaines neck. Blaine rubbed Kurts back soothingly. ''Lets go then sweety.''

Kurt (2011, may 6th)

He nodded and started walking toward the graveyard with Blaine. when they got there, they walked toward Elizabeth Chelsea Hummels grave and Kurt grabbed Blaines hand. Blaine looked surprised and squeezed Kurts hand softly. Kurt took a deep breath. ''I-I always sing a song for her.. wrote it myself.. please don't laugh at me.'' Kurt blushed again and Blaine shook his head. ''I'll never make fun of you sweety.'' Kurt smiled weekly as he said that and inhaled again, starting to sing.

_'She's the candle that lights my room, better look out cause she's coming here soon. Ooh your in my mind forever, I hear every word you say. ooh you come to me wherever, and turn my darkness into day. You taught me how to live a life thats full, I never realised what it is to be cool. Ooh you pushed me off the highboard, And I took it like a man, Ooh, And now I hit that highscore, hear me momma if you can. I can hear you, I can touch you, I can see you in my head, I can touch you, I can hear you, I can see you in my head. Hold on tight to the driving wheel, you gave me strength and nerves of steel, ooh sometimes I do get lonely, I roll the dice and say a prayer, ooh I think about you only, I feel a power when you're there. I can hear you, I can touch you, I can see you in my head. I can touch you, I can hear you, I can see you in my head. She's the candle that lights my room, better look out cause she's coming here soon, ooh if we could stay together, there'd be nothing in our way, ooh if this could be forever, hear me momma when I say. I can hear you, I can touch you, I can see you in my head, I can touch you, I can hear you, I can see you in my head.'_

He sang and then he felt Blaines arms around him. ''You have an amazing voice and that was just so cute! I.. I love you..''


End file.
